Can Love Stand the Test?
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: 10 years after Sally Hardesty escaped the Sawyer house, Thomas and Mindy continue their duties, killing for the family. What happens when one of their victims catches Thomas eye? Will he stay loyal to Mindy? sequel to Vacation of Hell
1. On the Road

_Welcome to the newest chapter in the TCM saga. This fic will be based on Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 from 1981. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>On the afternoon of August 18, 1973, five young people in a Volkswagen van ran out of gas on a farm road in south Texas. Four of them were never seen again. The next morning, the one survivor, Sally Hardesty-Enright, was picked up on a roadside. Blood-caked and screaming murder.<em>

_Sally said she had broken out of a window in Hell._

_The girl babbled a mad tale: a cannibal family in an isolated farmhouse…chainsawed fingers and bones…her brother, her friends hacked up for barbeque…chairs made of human skeletons…Then she sank into catatonia._

_Texas lawmen mounted a month-long manhunt, but they could not locate the macabre farmhouse. They could find no killers and no victims. No facts; no crime._

_Officially, on the records, the Texas Chainsaw Massacre never happened._

_But during the last 10 years, over and over again reports of bizarre, grisly chainsaw mass-murders have persisted all across the state of Texas. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre has not stopped. It haunts Texas._

_It seems to have no end."_

"Looks like we made the paper, honey."

Mindy Hewitt smiled as she folded the newspaper she was reading. She snuggled close as her husband Thomas Hewitt wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She looked at their 8-year-old daughter Mindy who was laughing along with their cousin, Chop Top who had finally come home from Vietnam a few years ago. Right now they were all sitting in Chop Top's truck on a road trip through Texas. Drayton had gone ahead of them to the next city in Texas to enter this year's chili competition.

The years hadn't been easy with them all on the run from the police. Mindy and Thomas did not go home like they planned. They did not want to risk getting caught if they stayed in one place too long. Carrie so far seemed like a normal little girl…except for her doll she carried around with her. It had a small skull instead of a normal doll head. Mindy and Thomas homeschooled her to keep her up to speed on her education. Other than that, Carrie was a beautiful little girl. Long, straight blonde hair like her mother's. Deep brown eyes like her father's.

Chop Top giggled crazily as he turned up the radio.

"_Red River Rock n' Roll request, this is Stretch."_

"She's my fave!" he said turning the radio up even louder.

"Chop Top, take it down a notch", Mindy said. "That's too loud."

"It's good enough for me!" he laughed.

"Louder, Chop!" Carrie cheered. "Louder!"

Mindy shook her head and looked at Thomas who was looking out his the window.

"Our cousins, huh Tommy?" she said with a smile.

He nodded and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ew!" Carrie said. "Mommy and Daddy are kissing again!"

"Don't look then, kiddo!" Chop Top laughed.

"He's got a point, baby", Mindy laughed. "If you don't like it, don't watch."

They all laughed and smiled. Ahead of them was a small car with two young men inside. One of them looked like they were holding a pistol. Mindy gasped as the car swerved onto their side of the road.

"What the hell?" Chop Top murmured.

The car came faster and faster, not moving an inch. Chop Top turned the steering wheel, driving into the tall grass, getting out of the way.

"You dog dicks!" Chop Top yelled as he stopped the truck.

"What was all that about?" Mindy asked.

Thomas shook his head. What was those guys' problem? He looked in the bed of the truck where his chainsaw sat. The rest of them looked in the back as well. Mindy smirked as she looked back at Thomas.

"You up for a little fun tonight?" she asked.

"Is Daddy going to be working tonight?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, but not too long."

She cheered and clapped her hands as Chop Top started up the truck and began following that car.

* * *

><p><em>I know the movie said it takes place 13 years after the original, but this is my story. I say 10 years! Tell me what you think, people!<em>


	2. The Attack

Thomas and Mindy sat in the flatbed of the truck. Chop Top and Carrie sat inside. They were all silent as they parked in the middle of a bridge waiting for those two kids in the car to drive by.

"Mommy, I'm bored", Carrie said sticking her head out the window.

"I know, baby", Mindy said. "Why don't you play with your doll? After Daddy and I finish with this, we'll go meet up with Drayton."

"Okay."

Mindy turned back to Thomas who was busy wrapping himself in a black cloth. It was rather cold out at night.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she whispered excitedly. "We've never done this on a moving car!"

Thomas nodded as he turned to the corpse they had with them.

Nubbins.

None of them had the heart to bury him in a cemetery, especially Chop Top. He couldn't leave his twin brother in the middle of nowhere. Instead, he offered to drag the corpse around, treating it as if Nubbins was still alive.

Mindy sighed as she watched Thomas pull the corpse into his lap. He was going to hide behind it in case if anyone survived, no one would know it was him. Mindy gently ran her hand up Thomas' leg.

"How's the leg, sweetie?" she asked.

Thomas shrugged. It was the same as before. No matter how easy their jobs were, he always ended up ripping out the stitches on his leg. Thomas never got the leg brace Mindy promised him because Chop Top didn't know how to make one. Maybe they could visit another cousin who knew their way around metal?

"Here they come!" Chop Top said.

Mindy and Thomas looked around the side of the truck. Sure enough they could hear loud music and those two kids laughing. Their headlights were a dead giveaway that they were coming.

"Let's do it!" Mindy said.

Chop Top started the engine and drove in front of the car, stopping before anyone would crash.

"Are you crazy?" the driver yelled. "Back up, you fucker!"

Chop Top put the truck into reverse and started backing it up. The car drove by, but Chop Top continued driving right next to it in reverse.

"Come on! Hurry up and get out of here!"

"Shit!" the driver yelled looking at the truck. "What the fuck?"

"Go ahead, Tommy", Mindy said.

Thomas pulled the cloth over his head and held Nubbins in his arms, completely hiding himself. He stood up and yelled trying to spook the kids.

"What the hell is that?" they yelled. "I don't know! Some kind of geek!"

Mindy stood up as well holding her sledgehammer over her shoulder. She gave the kids an evil smirk.

"Calling my husband a geek, boys?" she asked.

"It's some kind of freak!" the boys yelled as Mindy jumped over to the other car. "Where'd they come from?"

Thomas started waving Nubbins' arms around trying to scare the kids. So far, it was working. The driver started driving faster while the other kid kept yelling to get out of there.

"Let's finish them off, honey", Mindy said.

Thomas nodded as he bent over to pick up his chainsaw. Mindy held the hammer over her head and brought it down on the roof of the car.

"What's that he's got there?" the kids yelled in fear.

Thomas pulled the cord starting up the chainsaw.

"Yay, daddy!" Carrie said looking out the window.

Thomas held the chainsaw over his head trying to show off for his daughter. He brought the chainsaw down on the roof of the car, beginning to cut it.

"Watch out, honey!" Mindy said crawling out of the way.

The kids screamed in fear as the chainsaw cut through the roof. One of them climbed through the window with a pistol in his hand aiming for Thomas.

"Tommy, look out!" Mindy said.

The bullet hit Nubbins' skull, knocking it to the side, revealing Thomas' face. Mindy took her sledgehammer and swung it at the guy's hand, knocking the pistol out of his hand. Thomas yelled in anger as he brought the chainsaw down again cutting up the door.

"Son of a bitch!" the driver yelled.

"Excuse me?" Mindy said looking down at them.

She raised her hammer up and swung it down hoping to hit someone. Thomas brought his chainsaw down one more time before pulling it away.

"Mindy, come back!" Chop Top said.

Thomas turned the chainsaw off and put it down. He held his arms out as Mindy jumped off the car, back to the truck. Chop Top stopped the truck as they all watched the car hit the side of the bridge falling over the edge.

"That was amazing!" Mindy yelled hugging Thomas.

He nodded and hugged her back. He pulled away and gave her a little nudge telling her to get back inside the truck. It was getting colder out there.


	3. The Chili CookOff

Thomas woke the next morning to the sound of coughing. He looked next to him to see Mindy coughing and blowing her nose in a tissue. Thomas put his hand on her shoulder letting her know he was awake.

"Morning, honey", she sniffled. "Oh god, I feel like crap."

Thomas put his hand over her forehead feeling for a fever. Mindy was warm to the touch. She coughed as she sat up.

"Don't worry about it, Tommy", she said. "It's just a cold."

He shook his head. It was just too cold last night. Mindy shouldn't have been outside as long as he had.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Mindy and Thomas looked to see Carrie standing in the doorway. She held her doll in one hand and coughed in her other.

"Mommy, Daddy, I don't feel so good", she said.

"Oh, is our baby sick with a cold too?" Mindy asked.

Thomas got out of bed and walked over to Carrie, picking her up. She buried her face in his shoulder as she began sneezing. He ran his hand up and down her back as he carried her to their bed.

"How come you're not sick, Daddy?"

"Daddy had that blanket covering him last night, remember?" Mindy answered.

Thomas sat Carrie between him and Mindy as he pulled the blanket up, covering them. They all looked up as Chop Top came running in with a TV remote.

"Hey! Hey! Check it out!"

Chop Top pushed a button, turning on the TV in their room.

"Drayton's on TV!" he said.

Everyone was silent as they watched Drayton. Today was the day of the big chili cook-off. How did he do?

"_The Texas-Oklahoma Chili Cook Off champion is from…Norman, Oklahoma? Waco, Texas? Tulsa? Nope!"_

"I hate it when they build suspense like this", Mindy coughed.

"_Austin?" the hostess asked. "Uh-uh. He's Dallas' favorite caterer! I think he's kinda cute."_

Almost everyone gagged from her words. Drayton, cute?

"_The Last Roundup Rolling Grill chef, Drayton Sawyer!"_

"Yay, Drayton!" Carrie said clapping her hands.

_Everyone at the cook-off cheered as Drayton smiled and waved._

"_Drayton! Drayton! Drayton!"_

_Drayton smiled as he grabbed the trophy which had a small chili bowl with a sample of his chili in it._

"_This is the second year in a row!" the hostess said. "This year, Drayton you've got to tell us the secret of that fabulously tasting chili!"_

_Drayton watched as she dipped a spoon in the chili to get a taste._

"_No secret", he said. "It's the meat. I don't skimp on the meat. I got a real good eye for prime meat. It runs in the family."_

_The hostess brought her hand up to her mouth as she spat something out._

"Oh my god, that's a bone!" Mindy said as the hostess held up something white in her hand.

"_Whoop!" Drayton said taking it out of her hand. "Whoop! One of those hard-shell pepper corns."_

_Everyone laughed at Drayton's good excuse._

"_I gotta say", he continued. "I love this town. This town loves prime meat!"_

_Everyone cheered as he finished his speech, taking his trophy and his chili out of the spotlight._

"He did it!" Chop Top cheered as he turned off the TV. "He won again! I gotta tell Nubbins!"

He ran out of the room leaving Thomas, Mindy and Carrie alone.

"Well that certainly was something", Mindy said. "But that was also a very close call."

Thomas nodded.

"You need to be more careful when you're sorting the meat, Tommy. What if it was a finger that was in the chili instead of just a bone?"

"Mommy, don't be mad at Daddy", Carrie said. "It was an accident."

"I know, sweetie", she said. "Mommy knows it was just an accident. We just want Daddy to be more careful."

Thomas nodded and patted her head.


	4. On the Radio

_BigBadBubba: sorry for my mathematical errors. The truth is, I suck at math. If you go back to my first chapter, I said TCM 2 came out in 1981. It came out in '87. I suck!_

_Basically I wanted to keep Carrie at a young age where carrying a doll around would be acceptable. I mean, have you ever seen a 10 year old carry a doll around with her?_

* * *

><p>Mindy and Carrie sat up in bed coughing and sneezing as Thomas and Chop Top ran back and forth through their hideout getting anything they wanted.<p>

"Daddy, I want orange juice", Carrie said.

Thomas ran out of the room to get her some juice.

"Chop, do we have any more tissues?" Mindy sniffled.

"No, we don't have any!" Chop Top said. "Use something else."

"I can't, unless you find something else I can use to blow my nose."

"Fine!" he said walking out of the room.

Thomas came back with a cup of juice for Carrie. She took it and started drinking.

"Carrie, what do we say?" Mindy said.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Good girl."

"Mommy, can we watch TV?" Carrie asked.

"No", Mindy answered. "After you finish your juice, Daddy's going to put you in your room for a nap."

"A nap?" Carrie asked. "Why do I need to take a nap?"

"Because you're sick, honey. A nap will help you get better faster."

"Are you going to take one too?"

"Yes, Mommy needs her rest too. Finish up your juice so Daddy can put you to bed."

Carrie nodded as she gulped down the orange juice. Thomas picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. Chop Top came walking back with a roll of toilet paper.

"This is all we have", he said.

"Fine", Mindy said taking it. "Would you mind if I listened to the radio."

"No", Chop Top said. "Turn it on. Maybe my favorite DJ's on!"

"I got to keep it low. Carrie's resting in the next room."

Mindy turned the radio on low. It was loud enough just for them to hear it.

"_So here's a special request we're doing this afternoon and tonight."_

"It's her!" Chop Top said. "She's my fave!"

"Shh", Mindy said. "What's this about a request for the rest of the day?"

"_You stay, you listeners. Know we're playing this every hour…this is for Lefty."_

"Lefty? Who the hell is Lefty?"

"Shh!"

They were greeted by the sound of a buzzing chainsaw.

"Tommy, is that you?" Mindy asked.

Thomas came into the room empty-handed. His chainsaw wasn't with him, but the loud buzzing continued loud and clear. The chainsaw was followed by two people screaming.

"Wait", Mindy said. "Aren't those the two kids we killed last night?"

Thomas nodded. It sounded just like the kids. They said the same things from last night.

"Oh my god", Mindy said. "How did this get on the radio?"

"What's going to happen now?" Chop Top asked. "She knows."

"We're going to have to tell Drayton, I guess."

* * *

><p>Drayton laughed as he drove his snack truck through Texas, heading toward the hideout.<p>

"Number one again!" he said. "Drayton did it again! I'm number one. Number one! The Sawyers are number one!"

He laughed as he looked at his trophy from the chili cook-off which sat next to him. He settled down as the phone in the truck started ringing.

"Last Round Up Rolling Grill, we're still number one!"

"_Drayton, it's Mindy."_

"I told you and the boys and I told you!" Drayton yelled. "Don't call on this phone, damn it! Now get off!"

"_Drayton, wait", she coughed._

"What?" he asked.

"_Someone must've spotted us last night. Turn on the radio."_

"What's on the radio?"

"_Someone recorded last night's kill and it's on the radio now."_

"Now don't bullshit me", Drayton said as he turned on the radio. "I won't—"

"_Drayton, I'm not kidding", Mindy said. "It's on the radio!"_

"Alright, what station?' he asked.

"_KOKLA."_

"This ain't no joke?"

"_No, I'm serious."_

Drayton stopped talking as soon as he heard the sound of the chainsaw running on the radio. Someone had recorded them.

"You…you've done it again!" he yelled.

"_I know and I'm sorry", Mindy said. "I had no idea there was anyone else around."_

"You coonshits", Drayton said. "You fudge packers, you'll be the death of me yet!"

He hung up the phone as he pulled over on the side of the road.


	5. The Radio Station

Mindy coughed as Thomas pulled the blanket up for her. She and Carrie were going to stay home while Thomas and Chop Top were going to go to the radio station and get rid of what they thought was their only witness .

"You go on ahead, Tommy", she said. "I'll be fine. I need to stay and take care of Carrie anyway."

Thomas stood there unsure. Were his wife and his daughter really going to be okay? Mindy smiled as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Everything will be okay, honey", she said. "I'm sure. Go on."

"Tommy!" Chop Top called. "Come on! We gotta get going."

"Go get her, honey", Mindy said.

Thomas nodded and gave her one more kiss before leaving.

"Come on, Tommy", Chop Top said with his crazy smile. "Let's go get that bitch."

* * *

><p>Thomas and Chop Top stood outside the radio station. Chop Top giggled crazily as he put on a black wig to cover the metal plate in his head. He put on a pair of hippie sunglasses. Thomas looked at him wondering what he was wearing those for.<p>

"She won't know it's me", Chop Top giggled. "She won't know it's me if I don't look like me."

Thomas shrugged as they went inside. He went to hide in the record storage while Chop Top took a seat in the lobby with the metal coat hanger he brought with him. He was going to distract her until he thought the time was just right to kill her. He wanted to see how much she knew about the killing.

"Hello?" they heard. "L.G? Lefty?"

The door opened to reveal Stretch herself. She wore a pair of Daisy Duke shorts with a denim shirt she tied in a knot at the bottom. Chop Top stuttered as he looked at her.

"Uh…I-I- I would like to buy some…radio air time", he said with his crazy smile.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Stretch asked. "We are closed! Off the air until tomorrow. You'll have to just…come…back…"

She stopped as she approached him.

"No, but…" Chop Top stammered. "Yeah, but… "

He didn't know what else to say to distract her. She sounded a lot nicer on radio. He looked around the lobby pointing at everything with the hanger.

"So…so this is radio land, huh?" he asked. "The infident turn of the waves for the ether fuzz roll on forever."

He giggled as he roared, giving Stretch an idea of what he was talking about.

"I know what you're thinking", Chop Top continued. "This is weird. How can I handle it? You know…"

Chop Top stood up as he picked something off the hook of the hanger and put it in his mouth, eating it.

"You're my fave. Me and Tommy, my cousin, we listen to you every night. Music is my life."

He started walking toward her.

"You know, you're my fave. But, I get too embarrassed to phone in my requests. Just too disembodied, you know?"

He lit the hook of the hanger with a lighter and stuck the hot metal under his wig where his metal plate was.

"But now that we're here in flesh and blood, I could maybe make a request and it'd still count, huh?"

"Uh-huh, sure", Stretch said while staring at him afraid.

Chop Top pulled the hanger out finding a small piece of his own flesh on the hook. He picked it off and put it in his mouth, eating it. A bad habit he developed coming back from Vietnam.

"Well", he said stepping closer toward Stretch. "What about…Iron Butterfly?"

He giggled as she backed away further from him.

"You know, like…Inna-Vida-da-Gadda? Oh that's heavy! You know, I've never been to a radio station before. Do you think you can do me a tour?"

"Tour?" Stretch asked confused.

Chop Top just giggled as he heated up the hanger and stuck it underneath his wig again.

"A tour?" she asked again. "Sure. But seriously quick and it ends at the exit sign."

"Oh boy!" he said excitedly. "Okay, sure!"

He looked around with a smile on his face.

"Here's your tour", Stretch said. "Here's your tour. This is a lamp."

She pointed to everything in the lobby.

"Here's a typewriter. Armadillo. Here's some flowers. Rolodex. Lamp."

She shined the light in Chop Top's face before pointing to the door.

"And there's the exit sign. Tour's over!"

Chop Top giggled crazily as he walked toward the exit. It was obvious Stretch wanted him to leave. She must know something about the killing. He pointed to the exit sign.

"E…" he started spelling. "X…I…T! Exit!"

Chop Top laughed as he scratched his head with the hanger hook. Stretch nodded.

"Goodnight", she said.

"Oh, goodnight", he said as he heated up the hook again.

"Goodnight!" Stretch repeated waiting for him to leave.

"Hey, what about my request?" Chop Top asked. "You know… that Lefty request record…that you honked out today!"

She started shaking knowing what he was talking about.

"I love that. Let's see…"

Stretch watched as he reenacted the tape, more scared than before.

"What was that anyway?" Chop Top asked. "The Rambo III soundtrack?"

He started walking toward her, scratching the wall with the hanger.

"Gonna play it again? I sure would like it."

He scratched the door to the storage room Thomas was hiding in, letting him know to get ready to kill her.

"Maybe I could get a copy", Chop Top continued, buying time. "And you could autograph it to uh…a far-out fan!"

He pointed to the room Thomas was hiding in.

"What's in here?"

"Record vault", Stretch answered.

"Oh, where you keep the golden Oldies? And uh…maybe some new music's in here."

He opened the door, turning on the light. Thomas started up his chainsaw making Stretch run away and scream. Thomas came running out of the room accidentally running into Chop Top, sawing him in the head where his metal plate was, knocking off his wig.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Not me, you dumbass! Get the girl!"

Thomas started running in the direction Stretch disappeared to.


	6. Thomas and Stretch

Stretch screamed as she ran down the hall. She grabbed a fire extinguisher and aimed the hose at Thomas. She pushed on the handle sending smoke flying into his face, blinding him. Thomas fell over as Stretch closed the sliding door, hiding in the sound room. She locked the door just as Thomas got up and tried opening it. Over her screaming and the buzz of the chainsaw, she could hear Chop Top yelling.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! He dented my plate! Ow, my brain is burning! 'Nam flashback! 'Nam flashback! Tommy, you bitch! Look what you did to my Sonny Bono wig! Oh, goddamn I can't believe it. You're gonna have to buy me a new plate cover! You're gonna have to buy me a new plate cover, Tommy! Dog will hunt. Get that bitch, Tommy! Get that bitch!"

Stretch continued screaming as Thomas tried to cut the door with the chainsaw.

"Go away!" she yelled.

Thomas continued trying to saw through the door to no success.

"Hurry up, Tommy!" Chop Top yelled. "Get that bitch!"

"Go away!" Stretch screamed again.

Thomas was getting impatient. He pressed the chainsaw harder against the door which only wore down the chainsaw. It grinded to a stop. Thomas yelled in frustration when he couldn't get it to start back up.

"They live on fear", Stretch murmured to herself. "They live on fear. They live on fear."

Thomas forgot about her as they heard another voice.

"What the shit?"

"Hey!" he heard Chop Top said. "Lick my plate, you dog dick!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in here, you crazy-looking son of a bitch? Get out of here!"

Thomas started up his chainsaw and ran back to the lobby to protect his cousin. He ran into a tall guy who was carrying two cups of coffee. The man fell onto the desk and then fell to the floor. Chop Top got up and started pounding the guy's skull in with a hammer.

"Time for incoming mail!" he yelled. "Go get that bitch, Tommy!"

Thomas ran back to the sliding door only to find it was still locked.

"Go away!" Stretch screamed. "Leave me alone!"

He started looking around seeing if there was any other way to get in. There weren't any other doors. Thomas lightly tapped the walls with his chainsaw. The walls were incredibly thin. He could still cut his way inside. He raised his chainsaw and cut through the walls finally getting inside the sound room. Stretch screamed as she fell on an open ice chest that was filled with ice and cans of soda. Thomas raised his chainsaw and brought it down on the ice just missing her legs. Soda and melted ice sprayed everywhere mostly getting Stretch wet.

"No! No!" she screamed. "Please stop it!"

Thomas stopped as he looked at her. He turned the chainsaw off and just looked at her.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

Thomas said nothing as he stared. He shook his chainsaw letting her know he wasn't mad. At least not at the moment.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Stretch asked.

Thomas said nothing. He continued staring at her. Stretch was different from a lot of people. His mind wandered back to Mindy. Stretch was different from her too. Very different. For one, Mindy never wore clothes like Stretch.

"How good are you?" she asked. "Huh?"

Thomas licked his lips as he felt a strong urge. He and Mindy hadn't been alone together in a long time and he found a chance to ease his pain. Thomas lowered his chainsaw as he looked at Stretch's wet skin.

"How…good…are…you?" she asked breathing heavily.

Thomas looked at her as he gently ran the chainsaw up her bare wet leg. He liked it. Mindy never let him to it to her. Then again she never wore shorts like Stretch.

"Oh", she said trying to smile.

Thomas gently ran the chainsaw up her thigh with a dreamy look on his face.

"Really?" Stretch asked. "Are you really…really good?"

Soon enough, Thomas had the tip of his chainsaw pressed against her crotch.

"Really good", Stretch nearly whispered. "You're really good."

Her words made him feel good. Mindy never said anything like this to him before.

"You're the best", Stretch whispered.

Thomas whimpered as he tried to fight his urge. He couldn't do this. He had a wife and daughter at home. He couldn't betray them like this. Thomas yelled in frustration as he started up his chainsaw again. He went crazy and brought the chainsaw down on anything he could reach.

He pointed his chainsaw at Stretch. He was not good. Not the way she kept saying. He was good only for his family, nobody else. But for some reason, he couldn't find it in his heart to kill her. He didn't know why, only that he just couldn't do it. Thomas ran out of the room, leaving it destroyed. He ran to the lobby where Chop Top was waiting.

"Did you get her Tommy?" he asked. "Did you get that bitch?"

Thomas nodded and looked back down the hall hoping she would stay in the sound room.

"She was my fave", Chop Top said. "But she knew! Now, nobody knows!"

He turned to the desk finding a cowboy hat, which reminded him.

"Look what you did to my plate, you bitch!" he yelled showing the dent in the metal plate.

Thomas shook his head meaning he was sorry. Chop Top's mood changed as he smiled.

"But you got her?" he asked. "Did you get her good?"

Thomas nodded again. Chop Top pointed at the man who caught them earlier.

"I got one too! A bonus body! Look at that beef! Help me get it out of here."

Thomas grabbed one leg while Chop Top grabbed the other. Together they dragged him out of the radio station to their truck outside.

"Whoa!" Chop Top said nearly forgetting.

He ran back to the desk and grabbed the hat, putting it on to cover his plate.

"Giddy-up!" he laughed.


	7. Back at the Hideout

Thomas shook his head as he and Chop Top headed back to the hideout. His mind kept wandering back to Stretch. He couldn't believe he fell for her seduction. No must ever know about it. Especially Mindy. Who knew what she would do if she found out what he did?

"Hey, Tommy", Chop Top said.

Thomas snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Chop Top.

"Look alive", he said. "We're almost there."

They looked ahead to find themselves coming closer and closer to the hideout.

* * *

><p>Mindy sniffled and blew her nose as she checked on Carrie who was barely waking up.<p>

"How are you feeling , sweetie?" she asked.

"Better. Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"Daddy had to go take care of something", Mindy said. "He and Chop Top will be back soon."

Both girls were silent as they heard the sound of an engine.

"Sounds like Daddy and Chop Top are back", Mindy said. "Let's go say hi."

Carrie crawled out of bed and took her mother's hand as they walked through the hideout. They headed toward the entrance where Chop Top was parking the truck.

"Daddy!" Carrie said.

She ran toward Thomas as he got out of truck. Thomas scooped his daughter up in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Daddy, I missed you", she said.

He smiled behind his mask and kissed her cheek. He put his hand on her forehead feeling for a fever.

"I'm all better now", Carrie said. "You and Mommy helped me get better."

Thomas set her down and walked over to Mindy. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed her. Thomas began feeling guilty again as he held his wife in his arms.

"How did it go?" she asked. "Good?"

Thomas nodded trying to make everything look normal.

"Tommy got that bitch!" Chop Top said. "And look what I got!"

Everyone followed him tlo the bed of the truck where a body laid.

"A bonus body!" he laughed.

"We should get it inside and cut it up, then", Mindy said.

Thomas grabbed the body and carried it inside the hideout. Everyone turned as they heard another engine approaching.

"Looks like Drayton's home", Mindy said pulling Carrie inside.

* * *

><p>Mindy held Carrie close as she tried to cover her ears. Carrie cried as Drayton and Chop Top yelled at each other.<p>

"I hate to say it but that hillbilly hog you brought is the top story of the night!" Drayton yelled at Thomas.

"That's mine!" Chop Top said. "That was my hit! Not Tommy, me!"

"Oh button it up!" Drayton yelled.

"Kiss my plate, Mr. Bigshot!"

"Can you both shut up?" Mindy yelled. Look, you're upsetting Carrie."

"You shut up, yourself!" Drayton yelled.

Carrie pulled away from Mindy and ran to her room crying. Mindy and Thomas glared as they got up to comfort their daughter.

"Drayton, you big jerk!"

They went into Carrie's room to find her hiding under the covers in her bed.

"Honey", Mindy said as she and Thomas sat on the edge of the bed. "Carrie, don't cry."

"I don't like it when Drayton yells at you, Mommy", Carrie said. "Why is he so mean?"

"That's just the way he is. He yells at people all the time."

"Why? Does he hate them?"

"Drayton just has a bad attitude", Mindy said. "Come on now. Everything will be okay."

Thomas pulled Carrie into his lap wrapping her in a protective hug. After this, he knew it was time for him, Mindy and Carrie to leave. Drayton was not a good caretaker. Carrie needed to be in a place where no one would yell at her or Mindy. Thomas looked down at his daughter as she began nodding off.

"Time for bed, Carrie", Mindy said pulling the blankets back for her. "It's 12:05, way past your bedtime."

Thomas laid Carrie down on the bed kissing her goodnight.

"You should start cutting up that man you brought in", Mindy said. "We don't need Drayton yelling at us anymore."

Thomas nodded getting up.

"Be sure to look out for any bones", she reminded him. "Remember the chili this morning."

He nodded again walking toward his work room.

"Peel that pig and slice him thick!" Chop Top giggled.

"You get back in here and get this grill going!" Drayton yelled.

Thomas worked in silence as he began cutting the skin off the man they brought. He peeled off his face looking at it. He held it up in the light giving it some thought. Maybe he could make a new mask out of it. Out of nowhere, the pile of meathooks sitting in the corner fell over. Thomas grabbed a nearby meat cleaver and went to see what did that.

There sat Stretch.


	8. Thomas and Stretch pt 2

Thomas froze when he saw Stretch. What was she doing here? How did she get here? Thomas looked toward the door hoping there was no one there. Especially Mindy. How the hell was he going to explain this? He had to get rid of Stretch before Mindy knew she was here. Thomas raised the meat cleaver in his hand and yelled in frustration.

"No! No!" Stretch said. "No good. No good."

Thomas stopped and lowered his arm and threw the cleaver to the ground. How could she possibly still think he was good? He showed her back at the radio station he wasn't good, at least not to strangers like her. Did Stretch like him or something? Was that why she followed him back to the hideout? What was it going to take to get her out of here?

Thomas wiped his bloody hands on his apron and looked back at the door. He hoped Mindy or anyone else wouldn't come in there. Thomas started thinking what he could do to get Stretch to leave. He knelt next to her and reached his hand out toward her. Did she want attention? Was that it? Thomas gently stroked her face and ran his fingers through her hair.

As he softly touched Stretch, Thomas couldn't help but be enamored by her again. He once again started looking at the differences between her and Mindy. Thomas ran his fingers through Stretch's short, straight black hair…much different from Mindy's long, tangled blonde hair.

Thomas quickly pulled away as he heard footsteps coming. It was just Chop Top.

"Come on, Tommy!" he said. "The cook's out there and he's chewing us out over his stake. 'You gotta run for the money now. Chase that dollar, you gotta go fast to catch it!'"

Drayton came, grabbing Chop Top.

"You dumb baboons!" he yelled. "You're too dumb to get it! You get back…!"

He pushed Chop Top out of Thomas' room.

"I'm tired of kicking your asses."

He turned back to Thomas who was still kneeling next to Stretch.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "You trying to hide something?"

Thomas whimpered and shook his head. No one could know about Stretch being there. He held up the face in his hand showing Drayton he was just giving some thought to it.

"Well, get that all patched up and working", he said leaving.

Thomas turned back to Stretch.

"Help", she whispered. "Help me. Please. Please help me."

Thomas nodded knowing he had to get her out of here before anyone saw her.

"Can you help me get out of here?" Stretch asked louder. "Can you help me get out of here?"

He nodded again this time letting her know to calm down and keep quiet. Thomas looked at the face in his hands and decided to put it on Stretch hoping it would disguise her.

"Put that down", she said. "Put that down."

Thomas shushed her knowing she wasn't going to shut up. He put the face over hers, hiding her face. She cried in disgust and reached up to take it off. Thomas grabbed her hands and pulled them away. He held his hands up telling her to stay there and not to move. Thomas got up and went over to the body he was slicing up, finding the man's hat. He was hoping that would help hide Stretch too.

As he placed the cowboy hat on her head and realigned the face on her, he couldn't help but think. Now she looked like a female version of himself. Stretch continued crying as Thomas tried to hide her. He was wondering what was her problem now? She wanted to get out, didn't she? What was it going to take to keep her quiet?

Thomas took Stretch's hands trying to cheer her up so she'd shut up. He pulled her up to her feet and started dancing with her. But no matter what he did, she kept on crying. Thomas spun her around hoping it'd cheer her up. But no, she continued to cry.

Both of them jumped as stone and rubble fell from the ceiling. Thomas looked up trying to figure out what happened. Was there someone else in the hideout? Was Stretch a part of this? He looked at her and pushed her down to the floor. Thomas had to go look and see what was happening. He grabbed Stretch and tied her up. He could deal with her later.

Thomas ran out the door, slamming it.

"Tommy!"

He froze to see Mindy running toward him.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" she asked. "The place is falling apart."

He shrugged. He honestly didn't know what was going on. Mindy ran ahead to see if Drayton and Chop Top knew about this. Thomas looked back at his room hoping no one would go in there and find Stretch.


	9. A Saboteur

Mindy gasped as she held onto Thomas. More rubble fell from the ceiling as they heard a rumbling sound.

"What's happening?" she asked.

Thomas shook his head. He had no idea. They jumped as they heard more rumbling.

"Carrie!" Mindy gasped. "I'm going to see if she's okay."

He nodded as she ran to Carrie's room. Thomas ran to the grill Drayton and Chop Top were to find concrete and a wooden beam laying in a giant pile.

"Tommy, you idiot!" Drayton yelled. "Get your ass over here! You fucked up again!"

Thomas flinched thinking he was going to get hit. What did he do?

"You fucked up again!" Chop Top repeated.

"Tommy, you home-wrecking fuck! You messed up again!"

Drayton pointed to the wooden beam lying in the pile.

"That's the main support beam!"

More rubble and stone came falling on top of the pile. Thomas leaned in to see if he could spot the problem.

"Fuck you idiots!" Drayton yelled. "If vultures had balls you'd both be…"

He and Chop Top watched as Thomas did nothing but lean toward the pile looking up at the ceiling.

"Look what your cousin's doing! You coonshit!"

Drayton kicked Thomas before running to the other side of the pile.

"You cut the main support beam and this is what happens! Of course this is what happens!"

Thomas looked at them confused. What was Drayton talking about? He didn't touch the support beams. He was shut up in his room all night. Chop Top jumped around giggling with Nubbins in his arms.

"More money lost", Drayton said. "I never…never get a break! Worst night in days! You pair of primadonnas fooling around here and listening to the radio all day…and sullied down your own house!"

Mindy calmly walked back toward them.

"I checked on Carrie", she said. "She's still asleep. Her room looks safe for now."

Thomas sighed relieved. Everyone jumped as they heard more rumbling. Drayton ran toward a pipe that hung in the back of the room where more rubble fell around it.

"Get that thing out of here!" he said. "Maybe it cracked the main construction."

Thomas grabbed the chain that held the pipe to the ceiling and started pulling.

"It's up there!" Drayton said pointing to the actual pipe instead of the chain. "Go look at it!"

He kicked Thomas again.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Mindy said. "You know what's wrong, you do it yourself."

"You shut up, bitch", Drayton said. "This is my place! It's his job to do what I tell him! Get out of my sight!"

He walked around to the other side of the pipe.

"Damn property taxes fuck up everything. Crooks don't pay taxes! Politicians don't! movie stars don't! it's the little guy that don't make a dime! He pays the taxes."

"Drayton, I don't care about who pays taxes and who doesn't!" Mindy said. "Right now you're not making any sense! Let's just get this fixed up and go back to our normal lives."

"It's junk!" Chop Top said. "Quit this cook show! Sell off this turkey! It's time. It's in the air. It's what the public wants!"

"Chop's right. You really ought to go ahead and sell this place."

"I don't want to hear that again!" Drayton said covering his ears.

"It's Nam-Land!" Chop Top said crazily jumping up and down.

Sparks came falling down from the ceiling as an electric cord was cut. This time everyone heard what sounded like a scream…a woman screaming.

"What the hell was that?" Chop Top asked.

He looked at Nubbins in his arms.

"I don't know what it means", he said making the corpse talk. "It was a big, big fireball!"

"No", Mindy said. "I could've sworn I heard someone scream."

Thomas looked at her nervously.

"Did you hear it?" she asked.

He shook his head trying to look innocent.

"That's the main construction up there!" Drayton said pointing up the pipe. "Go look at it. Get your butt moving, boy! Go up and look at it! Go look at it!"

Everyone froze as they saw someone running through the hideout.

"Did you see it?" Drayton asked.

Thomas and Mindy nodded. Thomas changed his mind and shook his head.

"Well, did you?" Drayton asked.

"Tommy, what do you mean no?" Mindy asked.

He changed his mind again and nodded this time.

"Didn't you?"

"Go check it out, boy! Go check it out before I kick your ass!"


	10. Turned Traitor

Thomas picked up his chainsaw as he looked through the hideout. So far he could find nothing but the skeletons of their previous victims. He was getting really worried. What if Mindy found Stretch before he could get her out of here?

"Tommy, did you find anyone yet?" Mindy asked.

Thomas shook his head. He continued looking through the hideout. He stopped as he heard running footsteps and heavy breathing. It had to be Stretch. He started up his chainsaw and stood at the end of the corridor just as Stretch reached him.

"Did you find someone?" Mindy asked.

Thomas didn't answer her. Instead he ran after Stretch who was now running in the other direction. He followed her closed revving the chainsaw. As they reached the doorway, rubble, rocks and wooden beams came falling, blocking the doorway. Thomas held the chainsaw in front of his face trying to keep the dirt and stuff out of his eyes and mouth.

"Alright! Alright!" Stretch yelled. "Let's talk about it!"

Thomas turned off the chainsaw and lowered it away from her. What did she want to talk about?

"What are you pissed off about?" she asked. "What about me?"

What was he mad about? Everything! He didn't want Stretch here. He didn't even want to be here.

"Listen, this is not going to work out", Stretch said.

Thomas pushed the chainsaw into her chest and shook his head. She got it all wrong. He didn't want her.

"I'm trying to be open with you", she continued. "It's nobody's fault. I just can't do this."

Thomas closed his eyes and shook his head again. Stretch was so weird. Why did he even bother giving her any attention earlier? Now here they were with the hideout falling apart and Stretch might be the cause of it.

"Let me go", she cried.

Thomas shook his head again as he pushed her with the chainsaw. Nope. She was ruining his home and straining his relationship with Mindy.

"What the hell's going on here?"

Drayton, Chop Top and Mindy came running down the corridor. Thomas looked at Mindy hoping she wasn't going to get mad at him.

"Tommy, you nap haired idiot", Drayton said pulling him away from Stretch.

"Tommy, who's this?" Mindy asked.

"Who's this?" Drayton asked. "I get it! Are you the saboteur that's been fucking up our house? Trying to put me out of business? Thousands of dollars lost. You got that kind of money?"

"No!" Chop Top said. "It's the DJ! My fave!"

"That dirty thing?" Drayton asked. "You told me you boys got her!"

"That's what Tommy told me!" Mindy said. "You lied to me?"

"Well, yeah", Chop Top said. "Tommy killed her once already today."

"Chop, how could he have killed her if she's right here?" Mindy asked.

"But look!" he continued. "She's red-faced! Tommy's been playing with her. Tommy likes her. Tommy's got a girlfriend!"

Mindy gasped as she turned to Thomas who looked at her with a sorry look on his face.

"Tommy's got a girlfriend!" Chop Top began singing. "Tommy's got a girlfriend! Tommy's got a girlfriend! Tommy's got a girlfriend! Tommy's got a girlfriend! Tommy's got a girlfriend!"

"Is that what this is, Tommy?" Drayton asked. "S-C-E-X…sex?"

Thomas didn't answer. Mindy looked at him as tears came to her eyes.

"Tommy…is this true?" she asked. "Do you like her?"

He shrugged not wanting to answer. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Tommy, answer me, you damn liar!" she yelled. "What does he have that I don't?"

"Help me", Stretch whimpered. "Help me. Please help me."

Thomas reached his hand out toward her. All that crying from her was starting to get on his nerves. Before he could touch her, Drayton pulled him back.

"Alright, Miss", he said to her. "Cut that that out. Leave him alone, damn it!"

"Thomas Brown Hewitt, I can't believe you!" Mindy said. "We told you to kill her, not flirt with her!"

"Tommy, you were supposed to finish her", Drayton said. "Finish her now."

Thomas looked back at Mindy who had tears falling from her eyes. Tears of anger and hurt.

"Burn her like a rat", Chop Top suggested.

"Finish her", Drayton told Thomas.

"Burn her like a rat!"

"Finish her now."

"Burn her like a rat! Burn her like a rat, rat, rat! Burn her like a rat!"

"Finish her now, Tommy. Finish her!"

Thomas couldn't take it all. He looked at Mindy who was now looking angry at him and Stretch who was scared out of her mind. Thomas shook his head not wanting to do anything. He was tired of it all. He was tired of Stretch. He was tired of Drayton. He didn't want to do it anymore.

"Give me that!" Drayton said taking the chainsaw away from him. "Turned traitor for a piece of tail."

"Tommy, I'm so ashamed of you", Mindy cried.

"You got one choice, boy! Sex or the saw. Sex is…well nobody knows. But the saw…the saw is family!"

"The saw is family!" Chop Top repeated.

"Wait till granddad hears about this."

Thomas looked at Mindy as Drayton left with the chainsaw. She continued crying as she turned away from him. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. He shouldn't have lied to her. He shouldn't have let himself fall for Stretch. Thomas laid his arm on Mindy's shoulder.

"Don't touch me", she cried.

Thomas stepped closer toward her and turned her around.

"I said don't touch me!" she yelled. "You fucking liar! I can't believe you did this to me!"

She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. She pulled away and ran off. Thomas rubbed his cheek as he heard her sob while she ran. A single tear made its way down his face as he decided not to follow her. He started hitting his head on the lamp next to him calling himself every fool there was for letting this happen.


	11. Can love Stand the Test?

Mindy yelled as she took her anger out on hers and Thomas' room. She picked up scattered bones and threw them against the walls. She grabbed the radio and pushed it off the dresser. The radio turned on as it hit the floor. Slow music filled the air as Mindy grabbed a picture of her and Thomas. She was about to throw it as she heard the music.

_Did I lose your love a long time ago?_

_Did I just wear it out?_

_Baby I don't know_

Mindy looked at the picture as she sat down on the bed. Why was Thomas doing this to her? They'd been together for 18 years. They were married for 11 of those 18 years. Why did Thomas just betray her with another woman? Did he just not love her anymore?

_Cause it seems like anymore we're not on the same page_

_In the same book or on the same stage_

_We say the words but they feel all wrong_

_Like a happy blues, like a sad love song_

What happened between them? Did Mindy do anything wrong? Did she do something that might've pushed Thomas away? Was it her fault? Mindy wished she knew what she could've done to make Thomas happy, that way this wouldn't have happened.

_How two people can bow and scrape_

_For every shred of tenderness_

Mindy reached her finger and traced Thomas' features in the picture. That picture was taken on their wedding day. Mindy in her white, lace-trimmed dress and Thomas in his suit and tie and his leather mask that covered only his nose and mouth. They were so happy that day, not only getting married but that was the day they discovered Mindy was pregnant with Carrie.

_Can love stand the test?_

_Of time that surrounds us_

_Memories that astound us_

_Joy and happiness_

_Can love stand the test?_

"_I love you so much, Tommy."_

"_I…l-love…you…"_

That was the day Thomas said his first words to her…the first time she ever heard him speak.

_A long time ago or was it just yesterday?_

_Why would we fall out of love baby who can say_

_Don't look at me like I'm a stranger now_

_Have I changed that much baby tell me how_

Mindy set the picture aside as she covered her eyes with her hands. What were they going to do now? Would he abandon her and Carrie for Stretch? Would he take Carrie and leave her alone? Should Mindy take Carrie and leave him?

_How two people could bow and scrape_

_For every shred of tenderness_

"Mommy?"

Mindy looked up to see Carrie standing in the doorway. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Carrie, what are you doing up?" she asked.

"I had a bad dream", Carrie answered. "I wet my bed."

"Come here, sweetie. Come lay down in Mommy and Daddy's bed. I'll get you some clean clothes."

_Can love stand the test of times that surround us_

_Moments that astound us joy and happiness_

_Can love stand the test?_

As Mindy walked toward Carrie's room, she started thinking. Maybe she could bargain with Thomas. Hopefully they could make it work if she started making new promises she could keep. She could start paying more attention to him instead of worrying about getting in trouble with Drayton. That's it. Mindy, Thomas and Carrie needed to get away. Maybe they could go visit some other relatives.

_We said forever for always for good_

_But the years were not impressed_

Maybe Mindy and Thomas could renew their wedding vows. Just the two of them could go off and have a second honeymoon. Just the two of them.

_Can love stand the test?_

_Of time that surrounds us moments that astound us_

_Can love stand the test?_

_Of time that surrounds moments that astound us_

_Joy and happiness_

_Joy and happiness_

_Joy and happiness_

Nothing could prepare Mindy for the sight that greeted her. There in the middle of the dining room at the long table stood Drayton holding her sledgehammer in his hand as Thomas pressed his lips against Stretch's lips.

* * *

><p><em>Song used: Can love stand the test by Bonnie Raitt and Don Henley<em>


	12. The Lord of the Harvest

Thomas turned his head as he heard a cry. There stood Mindy who sobbed as she saw him kiss Stretch. Thomas stood straight as Mindy approached them. He wanted to explain. He didn't kiss Stretch because he liked her. He kissed her to see what she would taste like. He wanted to see if she would be good for food. Drayton saw Mindy coming and knew she was pissed.

"Come on, bring the bitch down", he whispered to Thomas.

"Let me go!" Stretch screamed. "You got to let me go!"

Thomas stared at Mindy as she stood in front of him. She raised her hand and slapped him.

"You bastard!" she yelled. "I thought you were different!"

Mindy covered her eyes and Thomas looked down feeling ashamed. He knew what she meant by different. He remembered Mindy telling him about her father who left her and her mother. Now she thought he was doing the same thing. She thought he was going to leave her and Carrie for Stretch.

Thomas made no sound as he began untying Stretch. She screamed hysterically as he pulled her up and dragged her toward Drayton and Grandpa.

"Be careful of the splatter", Drayton said. "You got to be careful of the splatter."

Everyone looked at him as he looked up and raised his arms up.

"Oh, great-grandma in chainsaw heaven, please don't voodoo the boy", he said looking down at Thomas who held Stretch over the bucket. "Hey, Grandpa look what Tommy brought you."

Chop Top was busy putting the sledgehammer in Grandpa's hand.

"Hey Grandpa! Tommy's got something to show you here. Look! A slurpy booty!"

"Hit her, Grandpa!" Chop Top said.

"Hit her, Grandpa", Drayton said. "You're the best."

The hammer fell out of Grandpa's hand and fell to the floor. Drayton picked it up and put it back in his hand. Grandpa raised his hand letting the hammer fall again. It was the same thing that happened 10 years ago all over again.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Mindy said. "Just give me the hammer! I'll kill the bitch myself!"

Drayton put the hammer in Grandpa's hand again only to have it fall again. Mindy grabbed the hammer from Drayton and threw it at Stretch's head.

"Bitch!" she yelled. "Trying to steal my husband!"

Mindy picked up the hammer and hit her again, rendering her unconscious. Out of nowhere the loud buzz of a chainsaw echoed through the hideout. Splinters of wood scattered everywhere as more wooden beams fell. Everyone was silent as they heard a voice singing. Chop Top started singing along to the voice.

"Oh shut up!" Drayton yelled. "What the hell's going on here?"

Thomas and Mindy looked around. The voice was coming closer.

"_Waiting for the harvest, and the time of reaping…we shall come rejoicing"_

"Who's that?" Mindy asked.

"_Bringing in the seas!"_

A man in a suit and a cowboy hat jumped down from the rubble and the wooden beams. He had a large chainsaw in his hands and two smaller ones strapped to his belt.

"Boys, boys, boys", he said. "And girl."

"What the hell's going on here?" Drayton yelled. "Is that the American way of entering a man's home? Singing like that?"

The man with the chainsaw came walking towards them.

"Oh I get it", Drayton said. "The old pressure game, huh?"

"Boys", the man said shaking his head. "You never should've been doing this."

"Who sent ya? Those sissies over at Delmar catering? That chicken-shit burrito man? Well, I don't care. It's a dog eat dog world and from where I sit there just ain't enough damn dogs! If you can't stand the heat, get out of the damn kitchen!"

Drayton pulled a roll of money out of his pocket.

"So how much do you want?" he asked. "Let's make a deal right here. Real cash money. I don't care who sent you!"

"I'm the lord of the harvest", the man said raising his chainsaw.

"What's that? Some new health food bunch? Now come on. Is there any money in it you want to know? Yeah, right here. How much?"

Stretch regained consciousness as she raised her head out of the bucket.

"Lefty", she said.

"Sister", Lefty said looking at her.

"Lefty!" she cried.

Lefty started up his chainsaw in anger. Drayton and Chop Top turned to run. Lefty pointed his chainsaw to Drayton's backside and started sawing at it. Drayton yelled in pain as he ran and hid under the table. Lefty raised his chainsaw again and brought it down, cutting the rope around Stretch's wrists.

"Run, sister", he said. "Run!"

Stretch got up and ran as Tommy grabbed his chainsaw and started it up. He ran toward Lefty as they pressed their saws together.

* * *

><p><em>just want to say "lord of the harvest" best line in this movie!<em>


	13. Shut It Down

Mindy stood by the table as she watched Thomas and Lefty begin to fight with their chainsaws.

"Tommy, be careful!" she said.

She didn't know why she was still rooting for Thomas. He hurt her almost every way he could've but she still stuck with him. She still loved him. Mindy covered her mouth trying not to scream as she watched the two.

Thomas pressed his chainsaw against Lefty's as he pushed him against the table. Lefty raised his leg and kneed Thomas in the stomach. Lefty raised his leg again and kicked him in the face.

"Hey!" Mindy yelled. "No one does that to my husband!"

She grabbed her sledgehammer out of Grandpa's hand and ran toward the two men. She swung her chainsaw at Lefty just as he ducked an attack from Thomas. Thomas swung his chainsaw back and forth at Lefty until Lefty jumped onto the table. Thomas yelled in frustration. Why wouldn't this guy just die? Thomas got on top of the table as well.

"Tommy, careful!' Mindy said. "Don't fall!"

"The small businessman... always, always, always gets it in the ass!" Drayton said as he hid under the table. "Sure…sure took care of my hams."

Mindy looked under the table to see what Drayton was doing. He touched his backside and brought his hand back, covered with blood.

"Looks…looks bad", he said. "Sure burned my beans bad on that one."

Mindy rolled her eyes and looked back at Thomas who continued swinging his chainsaw back and forth. Lefty ducked and raised his chainsaw.

"TOMMY!" Mindy screamed.

She climbed onto the table and stood in front of Thomas as Lefty pushed his chainsaw into her back instead of him. Thomas yelled in horror as Lefty who also looked shocked. Lefty pulled his chainsaw away, not letting the chainsaw dig into her back. Blood dripped from Mindy's lips as her eyes closed.

"Tommy…"

Thomas turned off his chainsaw as Mindy back falling. He caught her in his arms. Blood gushed from her back onto him.

"Get him, honey", she whispered. "Get…him…"

Thomas quickly pushed her into a nearby chair and went back to fighting with Lefty. He was angry now. He was angry that Mindy was badly hurt.

* * *

><p>Mindy half-opened her eyes as she struggled to breathe. Her back continued bleeding as she didn't know if she could hold on much longer.<p>

"Maybe it's time to shut down."

Mindy looked under the table to see Drayton who was still talking to himself.

"Time to shut down the show…yeah. Yeah, pull the plug. Come here, Nubbins!"

Drayton grabbed Nubbins' corpse and pulled it under the table with him. He started going through the pockets looking for something.

"Where's that old "fuck you Charlie"?"

Mindy watched him trying to figure out what he was doing.

"That little "just in case baby", Drayton said. "Ah, here it is."

Her eyes widened as he pulled out a grenade.

"Drayton!" she coughed blood. "Are you crazy?"

"A man builds a good sturdy trade", he said. "By hooking and cooking. And then, ker-plooey! The gods just kick him right in the balls. Not this time."

"Drayton, you can't do this!" Mindy coughed. "Tommy…Carrie… What about her?"

"I got the last laugh right here!" Drayton laughed as he pulled the pin.

"Tommy! Drayton set off a grenade!"

Thomas looked down at the table with wide eyes. He jumped down from the table and grabbed Mindy. They had to get out of there now!

"Carrie", Mindy moaned. "We have to get Carrie…"

Thomas nodded and ran. They were less than halfway down the corridor when the grenade went off. The ceiling caved in and fell on top of them as well as Drayton, Grandpa, and Lefty.

* * *

><p><em>almost over folks! just one or two more chapters<em>


	14. Mindy

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Thomas regained consciousness. On top of him laid rubble, stone and wooden beams. The hideout had been destroyed. Drayton, Grandpa and Lefty were dead. Chop Top and Stretch he could care less.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Thomas pushed the rubble off him. Where was Carrie? He could hear her screaming. He sat up and looked around.

Mindy! Where was she? Thomas started digging through the rubble trying to find her.

"Daddy!" Carrie screamed again.

Thomas looked to the side to see a hand reaching up through the rubble. He quickly crawled to the spot and started digging.

"Daddy!"

Thomas took the hand and pulled Carrie out of the rubble. He held her close as she cried.

"Daddy, I was so scared!" Carrie cried. "I heard you and Mommy fighting. Then I heard Drayton yell at you. Then I heard you playing with your chainsaw. Then the whole roof came down!"

Thomas rocked Carrie in his arms trying to calm her down. He continued looking around to see if he could find Mindy. The hideout was completely quiet. Carrie looked up at him.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?"

He shook his head. He didn't know where Mindy was. He went back to digging through the rubble. Thomas hoped she was still alive if he found her. Carrie looked at him and started digging too.

"Is Mommy hiding?" she asked.

Thomas shook his head and dug deeper.

"Daddy! Daddy, look!"

He turned to see Carrie pointing at something. There was a hand buried under the rubble. Thomas pushed the stones and wooden beam off to see Mindy laying face down in the rubble. He whimpered as he started panicking.

Thomas pulled Mindy up from under the rubble and held her in her arms. Her face was caked in blood as well as her back. What was worse, she was absolutely still. Her chest wasn't moving…she wasn't breathing.

* * *

><p><em>sorry for this short chapter, but it's better than nothing. i'm going to be busy this weekend with final essays and projects. the lastest i'll be able to update is sunday<em>


	15. Moving On

Thomas whined as he shook Mindy.

"Is Mommy sleeping?" Carrie asked.

Thomas shook his head. He looked at Carrie and pointed to the exit. He wanted her to go wait for him in Chop Top's truck. She nodded and walked through the destroyed hideout.

Thomas turned his attention back to Mindy who laid limp and still in his arms. He shook her again trying to get her to do anything. He gently tapped her face not getting any response. He laid his head on her chest. Mindy had no heartbeat.

He tried his best not to cry, as he held Mindy's lifeless body in his arms. Thomas pressed his lips against hers in a kiss before pulling away. He held her close not knowing what else to do.

_Mindy, I'm so sorry_ he said in his mind. _I never meant to hurt you. Never! I didn't love Stretch. I love you. You, Mindy!_

Thomas kissed Mindy again. This time however, he felt a little warmth in her lips. He pressed his ear against her chest again. Slowly, but surely he could hear a faint beating. Thomas raised his head and looked at Mindy. He ran his hand across her face waiting to see if she'd do anything. Thomas kissed her again to see if she'd do anything.

Mindy's chest rose as she gasped for air. She coughed as she breathed air back into her lungs. Thomas helped her sit up trying to help her breathe. Mindy opened her eyes and turned to see him.

"Tommy?"

Thomas hugged her tightly. She was still alive. Mindy wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug.

"Tommy…"

He felt warm tears against his shoulders. Thomas pulled away to see Mindy crying. What was she crying for?

"I thought I was going to die", she said. "But…I heard you."

Heard him? But he didn't say anything. Not unless she heard the words that were in his heart. Thomas stood and pulled Mindy up to her feet. She fell over in his arms. Mindy was very weak from the loss of blood.

"Looks like we'll have to leave", Mindy said looking around the hideout.

Thomas nodded. He gently touched her sawed back. He would be able to stitch that up. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the hideout.

"Honey, before this happened, I was thinking", Mindy said. "Once we get ourselves fixed up, what do you say we renew our vows?"

He nodded kissed her forehead. After all that happened to them today, they needed it. Thomas carried Mindy toward the exit where Carrie was waiting.

"Mommy!" she said. "Mommy, you're okay!"

"I will be, honey", Mindy said.

Thomas sat her inside the truck and helped Carrie inside as well.

"Where are we going now?" Carrie asked.

"We're moving on", Mindy said. "To another part of Texas."

Thomas got in and started the truck. They backed out away from the hideout and turned around. They drove away in silence as the sun rose over Texas.

* * *

><p><em>Not one of my better endings, but oh well. That's it for Can Love Stand the Test. Stay tuned for my next fic which will be based on one of my favorites out of the series, Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III<em>


End file.
